Keep Your Hands Off My Girl
by The Perfect Fire Princess
Summary: Esto trata de los años clasicos de la antigua francia.Kory y Raven son educadas y criadas por Mademoiselle Ofelia una corructa y perfecta Maestra. Dick y Kory desde muy pequeños ellos tenian que sobrevivir por algunas circunstacias pero estos se separaron
1. Introduccion

**Keep Your Hands Off My Girl**

Una pequeña niña de 9 años jugaba con su mejor amigo a hacer figuras de tierra con sus pequeñas manos, la niña le sonrisa a su amigo y el le devolvía la sonrisa pero esto termino en muy poco tiempo...Los niños se asustaron al escuchar unas bombas saliendo de un avión y la madre de la niña se los llevo adentro de la casa.

- Dick tus padres llegaran pronto para irnos a una cabaña cerca de aquí no te preocupes--dijo la madre de la niña y tocaron la puerta

- Llegaron los padres de Dick--dijo el padre de la niña

Cuando llegaron los padres de Dick el los abrazo y viendo por las cicatrices estuvieron cerca de una bomba.

- Debemos irnos...--dijo el padre de Dick--los alemanes llegaron.

Los padres de los dos niños se alejaron de las bombas para ir a esa cabaña, en esa época del año era invierno y prendieron fuego para calentarse, los adultos preparan la comida y se las dieron a los dos niños, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

- Abran!!--gritaba un sujeto--Somos franceses necesitamos un poco de agua

- Si son de los nuestros, tienen el escudo francés--dijo el padre de Dick y les abrió

- Hola, todos vayan hacia haya--señalo el comandante

- Para que?--pregunto el padre de la niña

- Necesitamos un poco de agua y no sabemos como...el poso esta cerrado--dijo el comandante

- Claro les ayudaremos, niños quédense aquí y Dick cuida a la pequeña--dijo el padre de Dick

Todos los adultos fueron hacia el poso con el comandante cuando viene un avión y tira bombas se esconden pero el avión tira tantas bombas que todos quedaron muertos...Dick y la niña se quedaron impactados...La niña quería ir allá pero Dick se lo impidió porque todavía estaba el avión mirando quien mas estaban ahí.

- Tranquila Kory todo estará bien...si...Todo estará bien--dijo Dick llorando por la perdida de sus padres igual que Kory

7 años después, Kory se volvió una hermosa mujer igual que Dick se volvió muy guapo, ellos no se han visto desde un año y medio ya que Dick siguió con su vida por una entupida pelea entre ellos pero entre más tiempo llevaban distanciados mas se extrañaban.

- Y eso va a cambiar--dice muy decisivo Dick Grayson

Continuara

Atte: Sophie Kory Azula

Review!


	2. Invitacion

Capitulo II "Una Invitación"

La pequeña Kory se volvió una adolescente de 16 años, ella vivía con una mujer que no era nada familiar de ella...esa mujer se llamaba Ofelia y le decían Mademoiselle Ofelia.

Mademoiselle Ofelia era una mujer de 40 años muy gruñona y mandona, ella le gustaba que la vida sea según sus reglas...Corrupta y Perfecta.

Así quiere que sea sus pupilas Kory y Raven. Raven era una chica con temperamento, muy madura, Sarcástica pero también tiene sus momentos muy felices. Raven es adoptada igual que Kory por Mademoiselle Ofelia.

- Kory!! Ven para acá te necesito!--Grito Mademoiselle Ofelia

- Que necesita Mademoiselle Ofelia?--pregunto Kory

- Llama a Raven y dile que se pruebe este vestido y a ti este--dijo Mademoiselle Ofelia

- Gracias por los vestidos Mademoiselle Ofelia pero para que son--pregunto la inocente Kory

- Van a ir a un baile--dijo Mademoiselle Ofelia

- OH, Mademoiselle Ofelia muchas gracias le diré a Raven--dijo Kory

Kory vio los hermosos vestidos de ceda y por lo que veían eran muy costosos. El de Raven era un hermoso vestido color plateado en la parte de arriba y en su falda era blanca y la de Kory era color morado y plateado y su falda era tipo tradicional.

En esa época los bailes lo hacían los reyes y solo sus invitados eran los más importantes de Europa para conocer gente importante de todo el continente.

- Raven! mira este hermoso vestido que te regalo Mademoiselle Ofelia!!--grito Kory-- Es para un baile! lo puedes creer?

- Wow es muy hermoso, pero para que baile?--pregunto Raven

- El baile lo hizo el Rey e invito a todas las personas importantes de toda Europa y Mademoiselle Ofelia fue invitada y nos va a llevar--dijo Kory

- No lo puedo creer, y que hay en esa caja?--pregunto Raven y Kory la abrió.

- DE MANERA!!--dijo Raven

La caja tenia dos bolsas, en la que decía _"R" _Tenia collares, pulsera, aretes y de todo de puro Zafito con Diamantes y a la bolsa que decía _"K" _Tenia collares, pulsera, aretes etc... De Esmeralda con Diamantes y al fondo de la caja había dos invitaciones que decían:

_Baile Europeo en Francia_

_Invitamos a: Mademoiselle Ofelia __  
__Sus aprendices Kory Anders y Raven Roth_

_A este Baile Europeo en Francia_

_Día: sábado 8 de septiembre_

_Lugar: Paris, Palacio del Rey de Francia_

_Hora: 8:00 PM_

- Genial!!--dijo Kory

- Pero estamos en Brest como hacemos para llegar a Paris?--pregunto Raven

- Aquí están los boletos de tren, nos vamos de Brest a Paris, Kory y Raven--dijo Mademoiselle Ofelia

- Tomen los boletos, nos vamos mañana a las 6:00 AM los mayordomos les traerán unos libros para que no pierdan sus clases y varios libros de literatura. Hagan sus maletas AHORA!--dijo Mademoiselle Ofelia

- Gracias, Mademoiselle Ofelia--dijo Kory y Raven haciendo una reverencia

- Lo puedes creer Raven? Vamos a un baile!--dijo Kory

- Que tal si nos comprometemos en Paris?--pregunto Raven

- Quizás...pero todavía pienso en Dick--dijo Kory

**...Continuara...**

Gracias por sus Reviews se los agradesco mucho!  
Espero que comenten mas en este cap!

aTTe: Sophie Kory Azula


End file.
